Kiss of the Fire-Moon
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Sequel to Dancing in Starlight. Tauriel and Kili have built themselves quite a nice home in Valinor. They are raising two children, and things could not be better. Something keeps calling them back home, but it isn't Fili's letters that are doing so. Will Kili's mind be prey to the very thing that grants him immortality?
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest brother,_

_How is Valinor? I'd imagine living with the elves is a different experience entirely. I don't know how you do it, but if you are happy, then I feel the same. I am writing because I fear that I do miss you of terrible length, and there is so much that I wish to tell you. Alas, I do not know how I am to get this letter to you. Perhaps some elves will take pity on me and deliver it, as most are returning to their beloved home across the Water._

_Mother is doing well. She is missing father as of late, and I can't say I blame her. The walls of Erebor are finally reclaiming their former glory, and we are once again trading with the people of Lake-town, though our dealings with the elves are still at a halt._

_Life, for a while, has been lonely without you. For someone who is used to always having someone there, watching their back, being a brother, the halls have been terribly empty. Ruling is not all that exquisite either. I fear that I have made many a wrong decisions, ones that would cost our kingdom, but so far our people are happy._

_I also wish to inform you that a suitable wife has been found. I was not fond of the idea, not at first (how I wish to love like you do), but she's grown on me. Her name is Dari, and she is a dwarf from the Blue Mountain. She is not direct royalty, but she is an acceptable suitor for such a king as I._

_I hope that you and Tauriel are doing well. I wish I could know my niece or nephew, but I know that most journeys to Valinor are without returns. Could I not convince you and your family to return, if not for a visit? I do not know how such things work._

_Now, I must return to my duties. There is several dealings I must attend to, but I wish you good health, Kili. You are always in my thoughts and heart, and I will hold on to the chance that I will see you again._

_Fili_

* * *

**AN: Thought I'd give you all a taste of what is to come for the sequel! Depending on how I feel, I'll start writing the chapters soon. We are due for nearly 10" of snow, so if the weather is as rough as they are predicting, then you'll probably get another chapter as soon as tomorrow. I have also decided that most of the POV will remain in Kili's, but there will be a couple in Tauriel's. Tata! xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: If any of you lovely people can draw, it would totally make my day if you drew this lovely family. I can give you a detailed description on what the children look like. That way when I advertise Dancing in Starlight and her lovely sequel on Tumblr, I can post a picture to go with it! I'll totally do something for you, though what that entails will have to be discussed. Enjoy!**

* * *

The letter came a few short years after we arrived on the white shores of Valinor. We were graced with not one child, but twins, and our lives had never been anything but wonderful. My reckless days were over, caring for the little ones and teaching them how speak the tongue of Khuzdul while Tauriel taught them elvish. Kili was eager to teach them the act of the hunt and the fight, but Tauriel insisted they wait until they were at least six. He was hesitant to agree, but Valinor was safe from the clutches of darkness, so there was little to worry about when it came to their safety.

Tauriel and Kili had settled down in a small home on the edge of Valmar. It was close enough to the city that the children could come to know their elvish culture, but far enough away that their parents could have their peace.

"You know, we could visit. We did not cross the Water for the same purposes the other elves did. I see no wrongness in returning to the place we truly call home." Kili had handed the letter from his brother over to his wife to read. His hands wove through his hair as he braided the sun-kissed locks. Cai was chasing her brother through the thin shallowness of the creek that ran past their home, shouting at him in a mixture of Khuzdul and Elvish.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Kili longed to see the halls of his home again. In fact, he longed to see Middle Earth in general. Not to confuse his thoughts, he loved Valinor. The elves were unbidden by hatred, and welcomed Kili and his half-dwarf children with loving arms. But it wasn't home. Not truly.

"Wise should not be a part of this. Your kin deserve to meet the children, don't you think?" Kili's eyes lingered on his children, a small age of six. They were already exceptionally intelligent, engaging him in conversation that still bore the words of younglings but the wisdom of those closer to his age.

He sighed, scratching at the scruff of a beard that had grown out ever so slightly. He remained silent, focusing on braiding Tauriel's hair. After he had finished, he leaned back, turning his ring on his finger. He didn't tell Tauriel this, but he was weary to return home. Here in Valinor, treasures were measured in the company of others, not in jewels or stones. However, he had felt a weight on his mind, on his heart. He longed to return home, to walk upon the treasure room of his ancestors, to own all of that gold. Some nights, those thoughts turned particularly dark, and that darkness frightened him.

"_Melin_*?" Tauriel turned around, her gaze questioning. He shook his head, realizing that he had yet to answer her. His formed a smile on his lips, moving forward so that he could snake a kiss onto her lips.

"Of course."

"Then we shall prepare. Someone in Mandos will grant us passage." Her eyes sparkled with the hint of excitement, and Kili nodded. "Shall we tell the children?" She continued, her gaze leaving his to watch the twins play.

"Cai, Calarion. Come 'ere!" He shouted, answering his wife through action. The children immediately complied, if not a bit slowly, as they scrambled over each other to be the first to arrive to their parents. Cai's cheeks were rosy from exertion, her hair dripping with water. Her smile was triumphant as her brother trudged up behind her, cursing in dwarvish.

"Now, Cal, what have I told you about such speech?" Tauriel scolded. Calarion lowered his head in shame, but he nodded his head.

"Sorry, _Nana_*."

"_Ada, ada_*!" Cai clambered over excitedly, and Kili enveloped his daughter, hugging her to his chest. Tauriel had been teaching him elvish and her dwarvish so that they may understand their children when they spoke the foreign tongue. Kili had struggled with the elvish, but Tauriel had picked up khuzdul rather quickly. "Do you want to hear the song,_ nana_ taught me?" After Kili nodded, gesturing for his daughter to continue, the wee girl cleared her throat and closed her eyes.

_Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_mi oromardi lissë-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómaryo airetári-lírinen._

_Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva?_

_An sí Tintallë Varda Oiolossëo_

_ve fanyar máryat Elentári ortanë_

_ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë;_

_ar sindanóriello caita mornië_

_i falmalinnar imbë met,_

_ar hísië untúpa Calaciryo míri oialë._

_Sí vanwa ná, Rómello vanwa, Valimar!_

_Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar._

_Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!_

Halfway through the song, their son joined in, their voices weaving in sync with each other. Their voices were still childlike, but there was a certain loveliness to it. A sound like that couldn't be heard from anything else.

"That was beautiful," he murmured, grinning down at Cai as she mirrored him. He leaned over to ruffle Calarion's head, his heart swelled with pride. Tauriel had the same look on her face, and she tugged Calarion into her lap, braiding his hair as well. He was always calm when his mother started to play with his hair, and today was no exception.

"Listen up, children. We have decided to visit the lands of our ancestors once more. Er," Kili paused to glance up at an amused Tauriel. _Her_ ancestors had come from this land, but Kili's kin had been in Middle Earth for as long as his knowledge aided him. Cai and Calarion were staring at him through wide eyes. "Are you ready to meet your uncle and grandmother?"

Both children both into happy grins and enthusiastic nods, of which Kili was pleased to see. His children had not seen any members of their own family, save for their parents. It would be quite the experience to return home.

"Well," he said, standing up and taking his daughter with him, "shall we go and get ready?" He held out his hand, pulling Tauriel to her feet when she clasped his fingers, and then they walked as a family back toward their home, where they would immediately begin to pack and set out on a small adventure of their own.

There was still a weight on Kili's mind, a weight he could not shake. A weight that involved his ring. Perhaps a visit to the wizard Gandalf was in order as well. He, if anyone, would know what to do.

* * *

_*Love_

_*Mommy_

_*Daddy_

**Thought I'd give you guys this chapter tonight as well. I'm so nice! c; Oh, the poem/son is called Namárië. It is owned by Tolkien, and there are several clips of him speaking/singing it if you wish to know. Anyway, I would love someone to draw what I mentioned above. If you think you can do that for me, feel free to PM me or contact me through Tumblr (newwhorizonss). You all are lovely. Buhhbyee. xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This fanfiction probably won't be as long because I don't really have a major conflict. I have a small one concerning Kili, but that's not going to be able to last long enough to make it long enough for the same length as Dancing in Starlight. So unless someone has an idea, this one's gonna be shorter. c: I had this horrible moment where I was going to kill of Fili so that the history of Middle Earth wouldn't be all screwed up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm still waiting on someone with mad drawing skills to draw me the family. :D**

* * *

_Dearest Fili,_

_I am writing to inform you that we have decided to accept your offer. We are to embark across the Water on this day's eve, and we will then make the slow journey from the Blue Mountains to Erebor. Tauriel wishes to stop in Mirkwood for a couple of days, if they will allow it. If the roads prove easy, we should be there in a couple of months._

_I am ever so excited to see you again, brother! Mother as well. And this Dari? I will have to approve, naturally. I think you'll be excited to meet the children, too. We were graced with the birth of twins, a wee girl and boy. They are six now and are very excited to meet you and Mother._

_I am going to see if there is a way to get this letter to you when we arrive on the shores of Middle Earth, so that you can prepare for our arrival. If not, then I will see you when we arrive, and I will openly laugh at the shocked look on your face. In fact, I don't think I shall send this letter at all. I-_

"_Ada_, who are you writing to?" Cai peered over my shoulder, her gaze scanning over the words. She was just beginning to read, and Kili wouldn't be surprised if she were able to read the dwarvish runes scrawled across the parchment.

"Ah, just writing to your uncle, but I've changed my mind. We'll surprise him." Kili winked at his son as he rolled up the parchment. Calarion laughed brightly, tugging on his sister's hair as he attempted to braid it. Soon her hair was completely braided with various sized braids, and she looked quite ridiculous.

Kili was watching the children at the edge of Mandos while Tauriel made some last minute preparations. While the elves loved Kili and adored the children, they were much more willing to heed Tauriel's wishes than if Kili were to speak to them.

"What is Middle Earth like, _Ada_?" Calarion had always been more curious on things like that, while his sister was more ambitious when it came to the likes to wanting to fight and explore. Kili leaned back, scratching his chin. He had never had to answer such a question, so it took him a moment before he could answer.

"Well, it's not like Valinor. Here, there are only elves. But in Middle Earth, there are elves, dwarves, hobbits, men - even wizards!" His children's gasps were only just audible, and Kili struggled to refrain from laughing.

"Why did we move here then?" Cai scrambled closer, both children's gazes fixed upon their father. Kili and Tauriel had never told the children why they had left their home to sail across the Water. It had always been too early. But now the children were curious and old enough to handle it.

"Because the dwarves and elves don't get along. We were just trying to protect you. And we did. You have been happy growing up here, haven't you?" Cai and Calarion both nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Don't worry, ada. We-" Cai started.

"Are very lucky to have such a perfect parents." Calarion finished. Kili had always thought it was somewhat eerie that the twins could perform such a thing - finishing each other's sentences, knowing what each other were feeling, that kind of thing. But he had never really questioned it.

"Come here." He pulled both of his children into his arms, hugging them tight. He did not know what he would do without them. His breath hit the top of Calarion's head, and then he rested his chin there, running his fingers over his daughter's hand.

It was not much later that Tauriel showed up. It was nearing night time, and she informed them that their was a boat waiting to return to Middle Earth to retrieve some more elves. "I need to speak with you." Tauriel said to Kili, her eyes baring a shred of worry. "Children, go play. Stay where I can still see you." The children fell out of Kili's lap, Calarion pulling his sister along behind him as they ran off to re-enact their mother and father's adventures.

"What is it, Starlight?" His nickname for Tauriel earned him a soft smile, and she wove her fingers through his hair, lost momentarily in thought. She was gathering her words - he knew that look.

"It is our journey. They are afraid that if we return to Middle Earth, they will not have room for us to return. You are sure you want to visit?" Kili's brows pressed together.

"You were the one that encouraged this. I want to see my family again. I suppose-" he cut off, glancing over at his children. If what Tauriel said was true, they might have to find a home at Middle Earth. A home that would always oppress his children, simply because of what they were. Could he face that? "We should ask them what they want to do," he said finally.

"You're right," Tauriel agreed, turning towards the place where the children were playing. "Cai, Calarion. We need to speak with the both of you." They complied with ease, and Kili really couldn't fathom how he had come to have such well-behaved children. He had always thought that his children would be similar to how he and his brother acted as children. Perhaps it was the elvish blood that ran through their veins.

"We are going to ask quite a serious question. We need a serious one in return," Kili told them, and they both nodded their head in sync with each other.

Tauriel knelt down so that she was on their level, and she gazed at both of them for a moment before she spoke. "If we go and see Middle Earth, we might have to live there. Our footsteps will no longer tread this land. Is that what you want?"

You could almost see the gears working in the children's brains. They were so young, and yet, the way they viewed the world was completely unbiased by hatred. They would be able to make a decision purely on whether or not they wanted to, and, in a sense, Kili envied that. He would never be able to do the same.

He twirled the ring on his finger as he waited his children's answers. Cai looked over at Calarion, and it was she that spoke.

"We wish to see Middle Earth!" She said, bouncing up and down slightly on her heel.

Tauriel and Kili exchanged glances. If that's what they wished, then so be it.

* * *

**AN: Guys, I feel like they are so OOC right now so I'm really sorry. :c I don't really have much so say, so I hope you enjoyed, and if writer's block doesn't plague me tomorrow like it did today, you'll have another chapter! tata. xox**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. Honestly, it's gonna sound bad, but when I don't get that many reviews I don't have the urge to write chapters and they are a little harder to spew out. It's some kind psychological problem, eh. But, I'm back, and hopefully between working my ass off so that I can get an apartment with my best friend and sleeping, I can get this fic written!

* * *

"You stare at that gem almost as often as I. Is it starting to replace me?" Tauriel teased, running her fingers through Cai's hair as she glanced over at Kili. Calarian was staring at the water, squealing with laughter as enormous fish swam by, so close that he could graze his fingers along their scales.

Kili started, head jerking upwards and he attention shattered. He had been staring at the ring that his dying father had bestowed on him, listening to it as it whispered quiet things to him. "No. I would not think to do such a thing." He pulled the ring off his finger, sliding it into one of his pockets. "Calarian, careful." He scolded, pulling his son back into the boat. Calarian had been leaning dangerously far over the boat, trying to remain in contact with the fish.

Tauriel remained silent, ending the conversation, but Kili could tell that it still weighed on his beloved's mind. She was now staring off into space, and Kili took the time to stare at her lovingly as she continued to weave her hands through their daughter's hair. It had been years since she had to fight anything, and the look of weariness had long since disappeared from her face. Her hair had grown even longer, if that were possible, and she often had to braid it to keep it from getting in her way. She was so beyond beautiful, and now they were returning to a home that would oppress her. His guilt started to seep through the cracks, and his eyes held hers when she caught him staring.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, pressing her fingers to his chin. Cai leaned back into her mother, eyes sliding shut, and Calarian was once again fascinated with the fish. More and more kept coming towards the surface, curious of the elf child, and it kept him entertained.

"You, Starlight," he replied in a cocky manner, a crooked smile perking his lips upwards and his head tilted slightly to the side. He hadn't used her nickname in many nights, and felt it due to remind her what he thought of her. She was his memory, and he was never going to lose her. Not to war, or this wretched ring that he wanted so desperately to throw into the water but for some reason couldn't.

"Ada, are we almost there?" Calarian looked up suddenly, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Kili leaned forward, Tauriel's fingers slipping from his chin, and he pulled his son into his lap. His fingers wiggled along Calarian's side, causing him to giggle, and in turn caused the family to burst into laughter as well.

"No, but we should be there before the sun goes down." Kili's eyes met his wife's again, and he could see the flurry of worry there. He knew. She was worried that the darkness that had been threatening to taint Middle earth had gotten worse while they were gone. It was a fear he shared as well.

* * *

"Dearest Kili, we have arrived." Tauriel was shaking him awake, and he started, still disoriented from sleep. He quickly quieted down when he noticed that Calarian had fallen asleep on his lap. Cai was staring at the growing land in open fascination.

The Blue Mountains lined the shore line, and Kili could spot the stone walls that would bring them to dock. He felt a flurry of excitement and apprehension as the shores drew closer and closer. He could feel the same emotions radiating off Tauriel.

"Are you ready to see Middle earth?" He asked Cai, and then forced a bright smile on his face as Cai nodded and clapped her hands together.

"I'm excited to meet Uncle Fili!" Kili's pride swelled. The fact that his children were estastic to meet his brother relieved him. He had always tried to tell good stories of his brother, so that they could know him like he knew them. A deep ache settled in his chest - he missed his brother terribly and wished to see him again. They would be stopping in the Woodland Realm first.

Tauriel's lips brushed across Kili's fingers as she grabbed at them. "Our stay in Mirkwood will be short," she whispered timidly, her gaze locking with his. His smile was small, but he knew that she knew the severity of the smile. There were times when it was unnerving how well Tauriel knew what he was thinking, as if they shared souls. The only other person that knew him that well was Fili, and there were times when Tauriel even surpassed him.

They jolted as the front of the boat was stopped at the dock, and the action caused Calarian to wake, his head shaking as he looked around, confused. As soon as he saw they were ashore, his face lit up, and he stumbled off his father's lap and to his feet after his sister. They stood slowly, steadying themselves, and then helped their children up the docks. They had come by themselves, so they tied the boat up for whenever they wished to return if they could even do so, and then they slowly headed off the dock towards land. They had sent a letter ahead, and the dwarves of the Blue Mountain had graciously provided them with ponies. Tauriel was too tall for the pony, but there was a mysterious pure white horse waiting for them along with the ponies.

"I wonder who sent her?" Tauriel wondered aloud, her eyes trailing over the gorgeous creature.

"No matter, but we'll have to return one of the ponies to the dwarves before we head onward," Kili told her, pulling Cai up onto the pony and then climbing on himself behind her. Tauriel did the same with Calarian, but on the horse, and then they were off.

It appeared as if the children were in a state of shock, as they were uncanningly quiet. Their little heads kept moving as their gaze attempted to take in the mountains, as there were none where they lived.

Kili kept chuckling, his hands secured around his daughter and the rope that held the extra pony, and he couldn't help but become excited.

He had returned home.

* * *

AN: Phew. I am so so sorry guys! This fic is proving to be more difficult to write than the other one. I really don't think it will be nearly as long, but I plan to try and finish it before the summer time. I'm getting quite busy, as I have a lot of work now. But no excuses any more! I have returned to you now. Be sure to leave some reviews, and I won't wait as long next time to update, even though it will be longer than when I was updating "Dancing in Starlight." c;


	5. Announcement

Hey guys. Um...I just got a review, and it left me with a panic attack. I normally wouldn't say anything, because I know that not everyone is going to like my stuff, but it was so detailed in everything that I was doing wrong, it left me with little encouragement to continue with this fan fiction. I usually take criticism very well. Much better than most, actually. It is something that I know comes with being a writer, and without it I would not be able to improve. However, this was not constructive criticism. This was full on bashing this story, and I felt quite ill just reading over it just now. They failed to see that I had told you guys that I have NOT read Lord of the Rings (only seen the movies) or read the Silmarillion, and only know some of Middle earth's history from what my brother and I have discussed. At least I thought I told you guys that and that I would be attempting to write under the knowledge of the research I do for each chapter. This was a really big blow for me because Tolkien is my life and my rock. It keeps my depression from getting the better of me, and this person pretty much told me I just shit on his work (please excuse my language I am very upset right now). This being said, I am going to have to take another break from writing this fanfiction. I feel horrible, but I know that if I try and write more of this fic that I am just going to produce worthless content. I'm sorry guys, and I hope to return to you when my courage to face these types of people returns. 3 


End file.
